shipwrecked
by cerburas666
Summary: while on a cruise with his family the ship naruto is on is batterd by a sudden huricane. how will they fair. who knows but me. warning lemon and harem
1. Chapter 1

naruto woke up and looked around his caben. it had been two days since his mother kushina, his grandma tsunade, his aunt mei, and his sister tayuya had dragged him on this damn cruise. he would much rather be bak in whales with his friends planning their anual trip to miami. but instead he was stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean on a two week cruise with nothing to do. his friends had agreed to wait until he got back.

he propt himself up and decided, that he would atleast go down to the cafateria to get some breakfast. he got dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. he walked out of his cabin wich luckaly since there were five of them meant he got a room all to himself. it was only his first day and he was already bored to him a 17 year old boy should not have to be stuck on a boat with the women of his family since it was so easy for them to emberass him infront of any atractive girls on the boat.

he was about to leave when he heard his phone ring. he answered it and his mothers voice came on the other end. "naruto i want you to meet us by the pool right now. i have a suprise for you."

naruto sighed. "alright i'm on my way mum i'll be there in a ." he hung up the phone and walked outside. the sun was shining bright and the sea breeze felt good on his skin. he walked until he reached the pool. it wasn't hard to spot three redheaded women and one blond. but there were two women with them, that he did not recognize them as they wore straw hat that covered their faces. all he could tell is that one of them had long brown hair that came down to her back.

he walked up to the group mei was the first to spot him. she smiled and waved him over. when he was close enough she walked over and hugged him asking. "so naruto how is my favorite nephew today."

naruto hugged her back. "good auntie mei. so do you know what this suprise mum was talking about is."

mei nodded. "yup and their sitting right there. alright girls lift them up." the two girls nodded and lifted their hats. it turned out to be hana and tsume inuzuka, tsume was a friend of kushina's and hana was a friend of naruto's.

hana smiled and got up going over to naruto. "hey naruto didn't expect to see you here."

naruto chuckled. "didn't expect to be here. so what are you doin here."

she streched her arms over her head. "simple i need a couple of weeks rest after dealing with everything going on at school. so you wanna come hang out with me and tayuya."

naruto shrugged. "alright what do you wanna do."

"well i say we go dancing theres a club on the second floor that looks pretty cool. so what do ya say." naruto nodded and the three teens took off. when they got to the club hana and tayuya almost emidietly hit the dance floor.

naruto decided to take a seet at the bar. since they were in internatiniol waters the ship didn't have a problem with serving alchohal to minors as long as they were teenagers. he turned to the bartender and ordered a drink. a woman wearing a ship uniform and caring a clipboar took a seat next to him. she had slightly tanned skin which was tipical for someone that worked on these cruises. she also had long black hair but the one thing that really stood out about her was her crimson red eyes. she turned to him and extended her hand. "hello i'm kurenai yuhi it's nice to meet you."

naruto shook her hand and smiled. "naruto uzumaki nice to meet you aswell."

"so what are you doing here everyones out on the dance floor."

naruto sighed. "i'm not really the partying sister and friend dragged me here."

kurenai smiled. "ah come on everyones got a little party in them. maybe this just isn't your kind of party." she reached inside her pocker and pulled out a pen. she wrote on a piece of paper on her clip board and tore it off handing it to naruto. "here if your looking for something to do tonight come by this room tonight at eleven."she got up and left leaving a confused naruto with a piece of paper.

later that night naruto was laying on his bed looking at the paper kurenai had given him earlier. he turned his head to the clock on the nightstand. _'10:30 huh can't sleep so guess i'll go check this thing out.'_ he got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. he left the cabin and took off to the room. it wasn't a big room just about the size of a baseball field. he saw kuenai at a table on the side of the room with anothor woman with short black hair and brown eyes. he walked up and smiled. "hello kurenai i'm here like you said."

kurenai looked up to see naruto. "oh hey naruto good to see you. this is my friend shizune kato. shizune this is naruto uzuzmaki."

naruto extended his hand. "nice to meet you shizune."

she shook his hand. "nice to meet you aswell naruto. so what brings you here."

"kurenai invited me she said there was some kind of party going on here tonight."

shizune giggled. "sorry to break it to you naruto but theres no party going on here." she turned to kurenai who was sipping her drink trying to fake inocence. "why did you tell him there was a party here tonight."

kurenai sighed before answering. "becuase he looked like he was in a funk so i thought hanging out with us would help him relax. besides it's not like he was having fun with all those people around anyway." she turned to naruto. "speaking of which why weren't you having fun your an atractive young man so whats the matter."

"it's nothing you should trouble yourself with."

she put her hand on his shoulderand gave him a gentle smile. "come on if you talk with us about it you'll probably feel better afterwords."

naruto sighed and took a seet next to shizune. "well if you really want to know. the day before i left on this ship i got into a fight with my girlfriend ino. she acussed me of cheating on her with one of my teachers ms miterashi. this morning i got a call from my friend kurama telling me that she acussed me as an excuase to break up so she could go date the student presedant sasuke."

kurenai and shizune both looked at him sorry for what had happened to him. kurenai was the first to speak. "don't worry naruto that just means that she's not good enough for you. one day your gonna find a girl that will love you forever."

shizune decided to speak her mind. "yeah sorry but to me she sounds like a slutty bitch. you seem like a nice guy naruto i think anyone who would give you up is an idiot."

naruto smiled. "thanks girls i feel better."

it was around one-thirty when naruto got back to his cabin. he had had a few drinks with shizune and kurenai. now he could honestly say that he was now over ino. he laid down in his bed thinking he would try to make the best of the rest of the time he had on the ship. he decided to check the ships position before going to bed. he logged onto his laptop an acsessed the gps possitioning sistom. it showed that at the end of it's first day the ship was five hundred miles off the coast of england. he put his laptop back in his bag and laid down to sleep.

naruto's sleep was interupted by a siren going off he looked out his window to see that there was a storm going on outside. he decided to try and call his family to check on them. but when he turned on his phone he didn't have any reception. _'damn the storm must have knocked out the tower.'_ he decided to grab his bugout bag and try to get to his sisters cabin down the hall to check on her. his father minato was a officer with the british army who had been pronounced KIA three years ago. but he had always tought naruto to carry a bugout bag whereever he went. so thats just what he did.

he made his way down the hallway clutching the railing to keep his footing. not only was he facing heavy rain but also ninty-five mile an hour winds that were going agenst him. he made it to tayuya's and mei's room and used his spare key to get in. being as paranoid as he is he made the cruise manager give him a key to all of there room incase of emergancy. right now he was grateful for the hour of arguing he had to do to get it.

he burst in the room and looked around, but didn't see tayuya or mei anywhere. so he called out for her. "TAYUYA AUNT MEI WHERE ARE YOU." he shouted over the winds and waves crashing outside. tayuya popped her head out from under the bed , and mei came out from the bathroom.

tayuya ran over and clutch on to naruto. "naruto what's going on. i was reading when the power went out. then i heard everything outside and hid under the bed."

naruto hugged her stroking her hair. "don't worry tayuya everythings gonna be alright." the two of them sat there.

the power came back on but a voice came over the intercom. "atention passengers the ships hull has been breached we are going down. i repeat the hull has been breached we are going down."

naruto turned to mei and tayuya. "we got to get to mum and grams rooms then try and find hana and ms. tsume." the two of them nodded. the group walked outside and tried to move down the hall. mei and tayuya latched on to naruto, in order to make themselves hevier. the three marched over to tsunade's and kushina's room. when they got in there there was a note on the bed. naruto picked it up and read it outloud. "if you came looking for us for something we're staying with tsume and hana for the night. come by if you need something they are in room 624. love kushina and tsunade."

naruto turned to tayuya and mei. "alright let's go." the two of them nodded and trudged twords the room on the note. they heard the screams of people as they tried to get off of the boat. when they reached the door naruto pounded on it while trying to keep his footing.

tsume opened the door when she saw the three of them she pulled them in and shut the door. she turned to the group and spoke. "alright we're all here so what now. the ships going down and by now all of the life boats are gone."

naruto held up his hand. "wait you hear that."

tsunade looked around. "i don't hear anything."

"thats the point the storms stoped."

"alright but the boats still sinking so what do we do now."

naruto nodded. "we get to a spot where we can slide into the water. in this bag is a ten person life raft so it should easily fit all of us. the raft has a homeing becan that send a signal to the coast guard as soon as it's opened." everyone nodded and ran outside. they ran until they got to the spot where the ship sank into the water. naruto opened the raft and placed it in the water. everybody got in before naruto rowed away from the ship.

the ship continued to sink cuasing waves that moved the boat. naruto spotted a lifeboat with only two people in it. it looked big enough to fit all of them in so he rowed twords it. when he got close enough he realised the two people were kurenai and shizune. he waved them down and they rowed to them. kurenai spoke up. "naruto you made it off. get your group i here that raft won't last long out here." naruto nodded and started moving everyone into the boat when he got in he grabbed the transmitter out of the raft so the coast guard could still find them.

naruto looked around to see everyone looking at him. "well i'm not sure how the waves have affected us so for now we will wait for the sun to come up and see what direction is east so we can row that way." everyon nodded and waited for the sun.

* * *

**alright thats the start. thanks to snake1980 for giving me the idea and helping me out.**


	2. Chapter 2

when the sun came up naruto saw what direction it was comeing frrom and rowed that way. he continued rowing for about an three hours while everyone slept. he looked up to see an island off in the distance. he decided to dock there to see where they were and if they could get some help. he rowed as hard as he could before stop rowing when he ran ashore. he looked around the deserted beach before saying. "hey girls wake up we hit land."

the girls woke up and looked around. shizune spoke up. "so where are we naruto."

naruto shruged. "don't know this was the first place i saw so i docked us here." the girls nodded and everyone piled out of the boat up onto the beach. naruto looked down at his watch. "it's about ten-thirty so that means we've got plenty of daylight left we should camp out here and head inland in the morning to see what country we're in." everyone nodded for him to continue, since it was obvius that he was the most expirianced in this situation. "alright we'll split up duties. first we need a shelter somthing close to the tree line so it won't be washed away by the tide."

he reached in his bag and pullled out a folding saw blade. "we're also gonna need fire so we need extra branches. lets see how many of us are there... nine so we'll split up into groups of two and i'll go on my own." everybody nodded as naruto split up the groups. "shizune and kurenai you two will be on firewood detail just look for downed branches. mum granny you two are on water detail. when we get the fire going you guys boil the water. aunt mei and tayuya your on building detail. so take the saw and see what you can do for a shelter. hana and ms. tsume you two take these pocket knives and start making a couple of spears. when your done go to the beach and see what you can cach." he handed the saw to to mei and tayuya, and handed the knives to hana and tsume.

tayuya looked at him. "so what are you gonna be doing then naruto. everyone else has a job but you."

the rest of the girls looked at him as he kneeled down and reached into his bag. he pulled out a small pistol and what looked to be a combat knife. "i'm going hunting. remember everyon stay close to the beach incase they come looking for us." shizune raised her hand. "yes shizune."

she blushed and started fidgeting before asking. "umm naruto what do we do if we have to go to the bathroom."

naruto hit himself on the head. "i forgot about that." he reached into the bag and pulled out a small garden shovel and a toilet lid. "when you need to use the bathroom just dig a hole and sit on the lid." his woodsman explanation cuased every girl in the group to blush. naruto saw this but decided to ignore it in fear of emarassing them. "well i'm goin hunting. don't follow me becuase i'm going to set traps along the way that i'll check on the way back." everyone nodded and went on with there jobs.

naruto walked into the woods. when he was sure that he was far enough that he wouldn't be followed he began setting traps every thirty feet or so. he stopped when he heard a sound comming from the bushes. he turned to see a rabbit come out of the bushes. naruto snuck up behind it and took out his knife before stabbing it in the neck. he then took it and spread some of the blood on his boots to atract larger preditors.

naruto continued to walk making sure to mark the trees as he went. suddenly he heard a russling in the trees and bushes. he took out his knif thinking it was a preditor that sme;;ed the blood on his shoes. but enstead of a animal he saw two girls. one had dark skin with red hair and aburn eyes. she wore a red bikini with white stripes. the other also had dark skin but had white hair and green wore a one piece bathing suit that had a circle cut in the middle of the chest.

when they saw naruto the waved to him and ran over. seeing as how naruto changed into a tank top and como pants,and was also carrying a gun and knife they thought he could help. when they got to him the red head spoke. "hey i'm karui and this is my couisan were stranded by the storm. are you a part of the rescue mission."

naruto shook his head. "no my group was stranded here to i'm out hunting for dinner. if you wait here i'll take you back to our camp when i'm done." the two nodded and sat down to wait for naruto to return.

about five minutes until he saw somthing coming out of the trees. it turned out to be a red deer it looked large enough that with the rabit even if hana and tsume didn't catch anything they would still have enough for dinner. he lifted his pistol and took a double lung shot straight at the deer it dropped and naruto ran up and snapped his neck. he then started to take it back to camp.

when he saw karui and mabui sitting right where he left the he smiled and motioned them over. when they got close enough he said. "karui get the middle of this thing. mabui get the back." they nodded and did what he said. naruto lead them through the woods and past the traps. he'd come back in a minute to check them. when they got to the camp narut saw everyone doing their jobs.

he yelled out. "hey everyone i'm back." everyone looked up and waved. then they noticed the two women behind him.

kushina decided to ask what was on everyones mind. "naruto who is this."

naruto smiled and gestured to karui. "this is karui." he then moved to mabui. "and this is mabui. they were on the boat and landed a little further down the way. plus they helped me carry the deer." he said pointig twords the deer. "now if you'll excuase me i gotta go empty the traps." he walked off back into the woods.

he walked back ten minutes later with a couple squirls. "so how's everything comin along so far." he looked around and saw that the group had a basic leanto set up with one wall that faced twords the beach to keep the water mist off of them. aperantly making tayuya sit outside while he made her listen to him about tactical building had payed off. tsume and hana hadn't managed to catch anything ,but thats why naruto went hunting just incase. kurenai and shizune had managed to get a small fire going. and kushina and tsunade had managed to boil about a gallon of water.

naruto sat down and began to clean his catch. making sure to burry the guts about a foot in the ground to make sure he could use it for chum later. whe he was done he handed the meet off to kushina so she could cook the deer and smoke the squirs and rabbit. tayuya came up to him and asked him to talk with her in private.

when they were sure they wouldn't be overheard tayuya asked. "naruto how are we going to continue our relationship. it's not like before when we could do whatever we wanted when mum was at work now we got to be careful."

naruto smiled and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "don't worry tayuya. we can still make this work. i'll just take you with me in the mornings to check the traps. nothings going to keep us apart." he leaned in and kissed her. she moaned as he bit her lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave. their tounges swirled inside eachother mouths.

just then then they heard a voice behind them say. "oh my god i knew it." they both turned to see a smileing mei. they both started sweating bullets till mei said. "don't worry i won't tell. to be fair it was obvious though tayuya your eighteen and you have never dated anyone even though you get hit on all the time. so i won't tell. as long as your willing to share him."

naruto and tayuya's eyes widend. mei giggled. "what your suprised. did't you think it was odd that i stopped dating after naruto turned thirteen. but naruto why did you date ino."

naruto shrugged. "it was a mutual partnership. i used her to hide my relationship with tayuya and she used me to hide the fact that she's a lesbian. sasuke was in on it to."

mei nodded. "so tayuya what do you say. we could even have some extra fun with him."

this cuased tayuya to blush. "well i'll only do it if naruto agrees." they both turned to naruto.

naruto blushed an said. "well i did used to have a crush on you aunt mei but then i really started to like tayuya."

mei walked up to naruto and pushed her chest against his. "ooh naruto such a nuaghty boy having a crush on your auntie. so what do you say. "

"sure." the three of them walked back to camp trying to figure out how to get past this whole situation. naruto looked at the shelter that was built. it was only built with the ten of them in mind ,so he got tayuya to help him start a new shelter. the original plan was to upgrade the curent shelter every day to be more comfortabal but now that they found mabui and karui they would have to build another.

naruto figured that this would be his best chance to get alone with mei and tauya. all he had to do was build a three person hut like the other one. they started the building process. which consisted of cutting off tree limbs and stacking them then tieing them with tree vines. a few hours later kushina called everyone together for dinner.

they all sat around looking at eachother trying to figure out what to do next. naruto decided to speak up to try to ease the tension. "alright everyone i know we're not in the best of conditions but we did good for our first day. we've managed a good meal and a couple of good shelters. we'l just have to work on getting out of here tommorow." the group ended dinner feeling slitly better about their situation thanks to their inprompto leaders speach.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Mei and Tayuya were all laying in their leanto when Mei asked. "Hey naruto how did the whole thing with Ino happen."

Naruto chuckled. "Well..."

**FLASHBACK.**

Naruto was walking down the hall of his highschool. Class had ended about an hour ago but Naruto had to stay behind for rugby practise. He was now waiting for Tayuya to get out of vollyball practise. Naruto didn't mind though the intense workout always got Tayuya in the mood. He turned his head when he heard the soud of footsteps coming from behind him. he saw Tayuya running twords him still in her sweat soaked uniform. She jumped into his arms and wispered in his ear. "Naruto i can't wait any longer let's find an empty classroom." naruto nodded and the two of them began to make out while looking for a class room. They fumbled around until they found an open room.

When they leaned into the room they heard noises coming from next to them. They looked to see Anko and Ino starring at them while Ino had a strap on burried hilt deep into Anko. Both couples looked at eachother while Naruto still had his hand on Tayuya's breast. and she had her hands on his fly. All four people in the room had mass blushes on them. Ino pulled out of Anko and both got dressed. The four of them sat down and began to discuss the situation. Naruto spoke. "Alright. heres the deal you keep quiet about us we'll be quiet about you. Deal."

Anko and Ino looked at eachother and began whisper to eachother. Anko then looked at Naruto. "Alright deal. As long as Naruto pretends to be my boyfriend for a while."

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "Why."

Ino answered. "Simple becuase people are already starting to talk about how neither of us ever date so it would make it more convinceing." Naruto looked at Tayuya who smiled.

Naruto sighed. "Deal so we'll start tommorow. Considering Tayuya looks like she might blow if she doesn't get some relise soon."

Anko slung her arm around Ino and said. "Good becuase someone here owes me a happy ending of my own." Everyone else in the room blushed before Naruto and Tayuya left."

**FLASHBACK END**

"And thats how it happend..."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "You two do some very... interesting things when left alone." The both of them chuckled before Mei asked. "So when do I get my turn with Naruto."

Tayuya turned beat red. "Well how about you two go check the traps together in the morning, and i'll cover you water collecting shift fot you."

Mei smiled. "Thanks i'll do my best not to break him. So Naruto I have another question for you."

"And what would that be."

"Well I wanted to know where you got your knife fighting skills from. Your father was a marksman so I doubt he tought you."

Naruto chuckled. "You sure do wanna hear some funny stories."

**FLASHBACK.**

Naruto walked down the road of the army base in tokyo where his dad was stationed. He looked around to see japanese officers teaching their chirldren how to fight. One of them spoted him and motioned him to come over. When Naruto got there the man introduced himself. "Hello. my name is Draco Mihawk. I see that you carry a knife has your father tought you how to use it." Naruto shook his head. "Well then if you like I could teach you." Naruto smiled and nodded. And so in the time that Naruto was in tokyo Draco tought him how to use his knife to its fullest extent.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Later that year he died defending a woman who was being mugged. On his death bed he gave me the crusafix knife he always carried and said I was the knew holder of the Mihawk fighting style." Mei and Tayuya were shocked. Even Tayuya had not heard that story. Now she knew who the man in the picture Naruto kept above his bed was, and why Naruto carried that crussafix around his neck. The three of them laid there for the night Mei's curiosity satisfied. From what she could tell Naruto was a very interesting indavidual.


End file.
